


And It All Ended Very Quickly

by gaytriforce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Little GoT drabble. How three events in Sansa’s life show her development as a character. TV show canon compliant.
Relationships: Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark (mentioned), Sansa Stark/Joffrey Baratheon (mentioned), Sansa Stark/Tyrion Lannister (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	And It All Ended Very Quickly

On the day Sansa Stark set out for the capital, she was only excitement. She didn’t notice the tears hidden within the Tully-blue pools of her mother’s eyes, the longing and resentment that fell from her bastard brother’s steely gaze, the tugging at her skirts by her baby brother as he questioned everyone leaving him. She didn’t think about her other brother, dead to the world in a sleep from which he would most likely never wake, or her oldest brother, weighed down by what their leaving would mean for him and his responsibilities. She ignored the anger in her sister’s eyes as she was forced to fill a role she never wanted. She only thought about the dresses she would wear, the songs she would hear, the days she would spend with Her Grace the Queen and the Princess, the gallant knights at court, and most of all, her shining Prince. This all ended very quickly.

On the day Sansa Stark walked down the aisle, she was all fear. She could only think of the phantom feeling of her father’s arm in hers, replaced by the arm of a boy she had once thought kind. She could only think of the day she had once wished this would be, another time, another gown, another Lannister. She tried not to think of why she was there, why she was being made to take for husband the man who had sent for her brother to be murdered as he slept in his sleep from which no one thought he would wake. She saw the delicate smile of Her Grace the Queen Regent and the uncorrupted innocence of the young Prince as she passed the great halls of a building made for gods that once meant something to her. She could only think of the grotesque creature set before her, his inhuman qualities, his disgusting character, her husband. This all ended very quickly.

On the day Sansa Stark heard of Her Grace the Queen’s murder, she felt nothing. Once, she had wished for a queen’s death, but that was another time, another queen, another Sansa. She felt nothing for this woman who had come into her broken, rebuilt life and stolen her brother away from her. This dragon Queen whose men made the halls of Winterfell sound and smell differently from how they had been when another Sansa Stark had stood in them countless lifetimes ago. She felt nothing for this tyrant who had demanded fealty before all else, just as the sweet shining Prince and the stunning golden Queen had before her. Of course, for them, this all ended very quickly.

For Sansa, she stayed where she had always been, and became who she had always been meant to be. And when it came time for it to end, it had been anything but quick. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little piece! I’m a huge got/asoiaf fan, so let me know if you want to see more stuff in those fandoms or in this style.


End file.
